runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Draziw
} Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Archived Today- 23:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments Here on out 23:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Retirement Did I really ever have a choice :( 05:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * Ya... That's what I thought... 05:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Death is back! Looky I brought death's chat head back! Plus it's new and shinny! 06:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sysop Revoked You are hereby revoked of all sysop powers due to request by the community, hostility, misbehavior, disrespectful demeanor, and complete failure to behave in a manner that represents this wiki. This may be changed in the future if you demonstrate outstanding changes and reflect strong editing and strong respect towards other users. 15:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *? You haven't been on this wiki since February 2012 AND I was following the orders of the only active Beureacrat User:MinigameGod By enforcing the lock that was instructed. Recheck your info sir. Why is it we have been trying to contact you for upward of 4 days and you can't respond, but you can reduce a sysop within 20 minutes of another sysop disagreeing with them? 15:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*After catching up on the situation, it was immediately clear who the instigators of any conflict here was, who was right and wrong, and what is at hand here. You will respect this decision and move on, treating all wiki members appropriately and as equals, that is my final word to you. Do not test my decision or my patience, do you know what it was like to log in and see this wiki become so inflamed and upset over the simplest little action? I am in no mood. 15:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*The simplest little action of you promoting a person to B'crat without any RfA, nor in fact any public request for promotion, or even public communication between the two of you? Right.... Shame on you sir. I will wait until User:MinigameGod returns, as he will be expecting answers from you. Your violation of policies in many respects, including the demotion of two sysops who are acting within policy, will result in a wikia activated demotion. Have a great day. 15:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*I am absolutely justified in my actions, sir. You, you are not. There was visible public support and public approval for promotion and I am well within my rights to remove your sysop abilities permanently. You are walking on extraordinarily thin ice and its getting thinner every time you speak. Have a great day yourself. We are resolving all issues, moving forward, and keeping this wiki and this community stable for the time being. 15:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*Please present a link on this wiki where any public support was displayed prior to the issuing of B'Crat status. You acted outside the parameters of RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship and RuneScape Clans Wiki:RuneScape Clans Wiki is not.... I am not adding to "thin ice". I am responding to a posting made on MY userpage. Have you been away from wiki editing that long? 15:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::*After review, this removal of sysop powers will not be indefinite and will go on an expiry of two weeks. I apologize if I was a little harsh, simply understand that I am attempting to get everyone to get along peacefully. No one means ill will towards anyone else and we all want what is best for the wiki. Two weeks from today, presuming there is appropriate behavior and what not of course, you will be returned to full privileges. In the meantime you are still able to edit and everything. 17:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::*No. You removed my sysop after the only actions I had made was to enforce the deceleration made by another B'Crat. The other B'crat reviewed the actions of all parties and made two declarative statements. The other sysop, who you have yet to reprimand, purposefully acted against the decision made by said sysop. You have not been active on this wiki in 18 months, why are you acting like an authoritative figure for a community you have not been a part of in over a year and a half? It has taken 5 days for you to respond to a multitude of requests for your attention. 20 minutes after I revert a sysop's blatant disregard of an order form a B'crat, you miraculously reappear and issue a sysop revert. I am still waiting for a link to your previously mentioned public support and public approval. Why have you not provided a link? Without this, you owe this wiki an apology for overstepping your authority and promoting an editor to B'crat without regard to our standing RfA policies. That editor should be stripped of all special editing privelleges until they have completed a proper RfA per our policies. As I said before, I will wait Minigame God's return. My actions with this wiki in the last 72 hours have been to contribute more than 400 positive edits to the wiki content, as well as argue in forum the full extent of the consequences of your unreasonable and unsupported actions. You may abuse your abilities while you still have them. 17:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*I extend you a hand, and you bite it off. Nonetheless, the removal of sysop stands for the next two weeks. There is obviously great deal of concern among the community as to your actions and I happen to agree with them. I acted proficiently and legitimately, not unethically or wrongly as you have insinuated. Do not threaten me, and do not continue to disrespect me or any others on this site. Are you requesting I make your removal of sysop powers greater than two weeks? Because I do not want to do that, and I don't think you want to do that either. I am making sure this wiki stays together and moves past the unfortunate conflict in the last five days. Now would you kindly move forward. 17:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*And yet you still cannot present a single link. So... I say you have not acted proficiently or legitimately, I say you have acted selfishly, foolishly, and with extreme bias. Provide a link showing community support for the Bcrat promotion issued prior to the promotion being made and I will accept a full sysop removal. Otherwise, I will ensure you receive proper retribution for violation of our communities longstanding policies. That is not a threat, it is a promise to follow the rules you refuse to uphold, regardless of your wrongful persecution. My sysop should be returned immediately as I have done nothing in breach of policy to support its removal. Has your account been hacked sir? It has happened in the past, right? The old Zerouh (who hasn't posted in 18 months) would never act with such disregard for the established rule-sets that bind our community. 18:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey, would you be able to move your signature page (with a redirect) Template:Signatures/The.draziw to Template:Signature/The.draziw. You'll also have to change the coding within your settings to make sure your ~~~~ signature is accounted for. 02:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the updates :).. Ebram72 (talk) 01:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry To Leave Sorry to leave you by yourself, but I've got too many life issues going on right now to be dealing with the wiki. 22:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, please add "Elf Mat" to the list of 72 clan's editors. Thanks a lot :) Ebram72 (talk) 23:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Please add the following user to editors of 72 clan wikia "Clark72" I also wanted to ask, is there a possible way to enable me to modify the editors of my page? Ebram72 (talk) 21:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I was asking if there is a way I can manage who is able to edit our wikia page or not? Thanks a lot for updating it btw :)) Ebram72 (talk) 04:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I never asked for more restrictions =p. Just so we're on the same page, currently, no one is able to edit 72 clan wikia, unless you enable them. I am asking, would I be able to get the power to enable/disable the exact same thing that you are doing for 72 clan wikia? That is, is there a way to allow me to allow/disable who is able to edit 72 clan wikia? Ebram72 (talk) 19:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, btw our new person "Clark72" is not able to edit =S Ebram72 (talk) 20:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) So he said he still cant, so I asked him for screenshot. Here you go: http://i.imgur.com/GFyAgKp.png Ebram72 (talk) 21:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Reverts I need all edits that are not made by me within the last 3 days on the Page Republic of Villile reverted please. Thank you. 04:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you please investigate my case, and my last post? Ebram72 (talk) 05:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) But I've been working with this with Minigame God. I'd give people the account name, he'd enable them to edit. Can you ask him? Ebram72 (talk) 17:32, December 14, 2013 (UTC) It's fixed, thanks :). Ebram72 (talk) 21:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks like you're going to have to lock Republic of Villile, sorry. Apparently they cant keep from vandlizing it, so they just keep being immature. Revert all recent edits, block the I.P entirely from this wiki. Thanks, do this ASAP. 07:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that, I am not certain what my responsibilities would be though. Ebram72 (talk) 16:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) oh ok, thanks. Ebram72 (talk) 14:46, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Though there were multiple IPs Thank you very much :) Though there were multiple IPs I am sorry, I am not certain what I am supposed to do. I guess you want me to reply, so I will. Ebram72 (talk) 14:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, so a common issue with all the published edits of our editors is that wikia randomly makes things bold and adds an apostrophe at the end. I was wondering if wikia is working on resolving that. It just appears randomly. Here are are examples: - http://puu.sh/6mQcd.jpg (Bandos Melee caption) - http://puu.sh/6mQbX.png (Seasinger) - http://puu.sh/6mQbE.png (Virtus Book+wand) Ebram72 (talk) 12:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It looks perfectly normal before pubslih. After you publish it goes crazy. Mainly, when you go to Source, it somehow orders it to randomly change, and add apostrophes, which creates this problem. I am not the only one who faces this, all my editors do. Ebram72 (talk) 22:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Blocks Hi Draziw, going through the wiki's history since I've been inactive and noticed something: When blocking a person you need to follow the policies... Policy states you could only block the IP user 24.241.159.130 for at maximum a month as he hasn't been blocked before. You didn't use the block template on his talk page either. I know these little things seem stupid and you might think I'm just being a dick, but as a sysop you need to follow policy, otherwise if someone has a problem with you they can use this against you. You also said on the talk page that if you are on the IP and you didn't do these actions to create an account, yet you have disabled account creation in the block? If you could rectify this, that would be great. Thanks, 23:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Clan List Request *can you add us to the clan list? The Unforgottenz 18:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC)psycho bobby 18:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) *I need all the info for each field of the chart on that page. You can also create an account and edit it yourself :) 19:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I noticed that http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.59.210.228 has been vandalizing pages by removing content. I just wanted to let you know, as it may be necessary to block the IP to keep them from vandalizing more. ~Obi :Re: Re: Vandalism: You're welcome! I'll make sure to use that template in the future if needed. ~Obi Start managing this site. Since you wanted to have this site so so bad, please start managing it yourself. I hate having to undo edits you dont seem to find on your own. If you dont pick up your activity, this wiki will die from all the problems. Either step it up, or find someone who has the time to do your job please. Thank you. [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 01:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Oh man, look! This New Zealand kid that keeps erasing peoples wiki's is back. Wonder if we should block that one too? [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 01:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) *Not for sure if thats a threat or... But anyways, the kid is from New Zealand, and he is using a school IP Address and his home IP Address. If you would please give me the STOP template, I'd be more than happy to use it to erase half of this wiki's pests. Or better yet... Sysop rights, or even Rollback priveledges would make me happy. #1, What am I going to do with these rights? Keep this wiki clean. You're the only active Administrator, and I show that I want to manage this site. But then again, bias rules all nowadays. *So yes, I'm going to just start pointing out every time you miss a vandal until you give me something to do about it. As I told you before, Start managing this site like it was meant to be. Please and thank you, [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 02:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering if you could add our clan to the list: This is Chuushin, a ranking official from the clan Mega Resurgence founded by Tony D. Tiger Abbreviation: MRG Full name: Mega Resurgence Type of clan: PvM, Social, Skilling, Community Combat Requirements: None Number of members: 160+ Both F2P & P2P Hey ya, Could Bear Necessities please be added to the clan list? Abbreviation: BN Full Name:Bear Necessities Clan Type: Social/Skilling/PvM Combat Requirements: None Number of Members: 150 P2P I would like for my clan to be on the list of clans. My clan name is Empire of the East, or EoE for short. I am currently working on the wiki for my clan and have 15 sections that I am going to be working on writing. I am Aesop I and would greatly appreciate it if you could make that happen Aesop I (talk) 02:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC)Aesop I It's Aesop I again. I'll give you the information for the list of clans page: Abbreviation: EoE Full name: Empire of the East Type of clan: Competitive/Friendly/Roleplaying Combat Requirement: None Number of members: 338 F2P or P2P: Both I hope you will put this on the list of clans. Thank you. Aesop I (talk) 02:21, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Have you lost your mind? You are aware we still exist... right? You literally just, in a very biased and deplorable fashion, deleted all of our pages! I demand you reinstate them and put everything as it was. We're not gone, and even if we were... you can't just delete our pages. Triumvirate Department of State 16:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*You are out of line. Many of the Triumvirate's members are affiliated, we maintain a presence here, we have a history here, and we have never sought or declared war on this site. Reinstate the pages and consider resignation, this is inappropriate in a way I thought was impossible for this site. Triumvirate Department of State 17:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*To which I make two points: ::::#There are dissolved clans and unions who still have pages on this site for historical reasons, correct? Even if we were dissolved or totally unaffiliated (both of which are absolutely untrue as you can clearly see), we still merit a page and you can't simply delete a page today because you suddenly have a change of heart. ::::#We are still here! We still have affiliation and members who are affiliated! If you want to hear from them I'd love to have them swarm you here... you'll love it, I'm sure. Triumvirate Department of State 17:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Reinstate the pages and give a full apology please. This is inappropriate and ludicrous. Triumvirate Department of State 17:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Ryan Bleitze does not speak for the Department of State, I do. Ryan Bleitze is ONE Triumvirate member, he does not reflect on all of us. ::I will not stop, you egregiously violated policy and deleted our pages! I literally just said, "We are still here! We still have affiliation and members who are affiliated!" - if you interpreted that to mean I did not indicate that I NOTED affiliation and affiliation of members, you need to strongly consider your bias. You cannot delete pages of clans or unions simply because you don't like them... If you'd simply reinstate the pages I'd be out of your hair. ::I cite multiple phrases in the RSCW deletion policy- ::#"Bad Cases: Deleting would stir up a small controversy among editors, even if (a) criterion/criteria for deletion had been met." ::#"Bad Cases: All pages on this wiki should be tested against the speedy deletion criteria before being deleted." ::#"Bad Cases: A page that has existed for a long period of time and has received many edits." ::#"Bad Cases: Pages in the Article Category, with 200+ words should stay on the wiki." ::And finally... the fact that CLANS AND UNIONS THAT DO NOT EXIST ANYMORE STILL MAINTAIN PAGES. That has always been the policy of this wiki and should continue to be, unless you'd like to go and sweep and delete every single clan and union that no longer exist, erasing years of valuable material... Like I said, we're still here, still active, still involved, and I'd appreciate it if you'd not target us! ::Reinstate the pages, admit you were wrong, put everything back to normal, and this can all go away. Triumvirate Department of State 18:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *If you knew anything about us, you'd know that the Major Executive does not have authority in foreign affairs, the Department of State does. He is one office, not the entire Union, and a majority of us did not even vote for him. The rude actions by one US citizen does not mark the entire US as rude, does it? Ryan Bleitze does not decide what we do, he is simply the manager of our wiki. His rude actions there should not have you attack me (a radically different person and his former opponent...) here. :Lanclot Rice, Vulpes Arenas, their clans are BOTH affiliated with the Triumvirate. As is EE, Emination, etc. Once again, I note, that even if we did not exist anymore and we weren't affiliated (both of which are still untrue), you cannot delete a page that used to be viable. There are inactive clans listed here. How about you STOP deciding which clans and unions meet your criteria, which is NOT your job, and instead let users have their appropriate pages. You deciding to delete our pages right after one of our members was rude to you is deplorable. If it makes you happy, I can tell you that Ryan Bleitze will never be on this website, I promise, you have my word and the word of the Triumvirate. :Yes, we have our own wiki, that doesn't mean anything... There are clans who are on this website who have their own wiki! Those pages we have here are for those members of us who are with RS, who are with this wiki, and for historical purposes. :The RfA is necessary because you have literally deleted pages of an organization that you personally dislike regardless of its authenticity. This wiki needs more than one leader and I have no confidence in your continued leadership. Triumvirate Department of State 20:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :::*You are now being openly offensive, disrespectful, and ignorant. The Triumvirate has clans under it... Lanclot Rice and Vulpes Arenas can personally testify to that! The Universal Triumvirate maintains a presence as a Union, I swear I am not making this up. The fact that you care so much is frankly pathetic and obsessive. Test me on literally anything you want to know about RuneScape or this Wiki, I guarantee I can answer any reasonable question that a manager or active member of this Wiki would be able to answer. You know why? Because it is my job. ::::I am not Ryan Bleitze, Ryan Bleitze does not represent me OR the Triumvirate abroad. He is not our president, he is one man in one position. The Triumvirate never has and never will declare war on this wiki... that would be ridiculous considering that this is a website and you can't "declare war" on a website. We oppose your management of this wiki because it is weak, biased, and insecure. If you want to penalize us for speaking out against you, you are, once again, out of line. Ryan Bleitze has never touched this wiki, never made any statement here or even talked about this website in our realm because he simply does not care. In fact, he's probably never even looked at this wiki. ::::For the last time, we do declare, and Lanclot can confirm... that Lanclot's clan is under our protection and jurisdiction. We do not refer to his clan member's as citizens because they are not "core citizens" of solely the Triumvirate. I have now, for what seems like the tenth time asserted that we do in full maintain a presence as a Union and once again... YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF THIS WIKI'S POLICY. ::::Return our pages to full activity. You deleting them was inappropriate, against policy, and extremely biased against us. Even if you disagree with what one of our member's did on a site that isn't yours and is none of your business, you cannot target our people or our pages here! You do not decide what flies on this wiki, the community and wiki policy do. You are acting against both and it is deplorable. Triumvirate Department of State 05:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Pages Back Please? Hello, can you please put those pages you deleted earlier back? They're valuable to me for historical as well as sentimental reasons? Thank you :D Ehtya (talk) 20:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::My clan is/was... Lanclot's clan is... they're definitely not dead. Even if they were, you shouldn't delete those pages. I'm not sure if you know this, but the information on there is still important (especially because the original Constitution was published there). Hate on the current Triumvirate if you want, but don't delete their old pages. You can't win that war. Ehtya (talk) 05:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You are Now Deleting Unaffiliated Pages If you will not be restoring our old pages... which, like I said, is still against policy considering that Ryan Bleitze does not represent us and that we have just confirmed that there are clans under us (to no response... still waiting here). Then you need to do this for us: #Restore them (TEMPORARILY) #Move them (including their histories) to user space if that will make you happy, move it to my user space. This matter is not settled, but there should be no problem with you doing that. Triumvirate Department of State 17:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My clan is completely under the jurisdiction of the Triumvirate, meaning that the Triumvirate is effectively a Union and has complete reason for being on the CLANS Wiki. If I do remember right, I think that my CLAN is under this UNION, which is totally applicable. Your thirst for power is so demanding that you choke hold this community and make them do whatever you want, but thats not how it works. If my clan is under the Triumvirate, that means it is a Union and should have its own page. Your leadership has ran this wiki into the ground, and I'm not afraid to say it. Good day. [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 18:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Stop Ignoring Us and Other Users Please Draziw. Myself, Lanclot Rice, and a person unaffiliated with us have all left you messages. As the sysop of this wiki, you cannot ignore them. I am requesting you move the pages and their histories to user space. You being unwilling to do that cannot stand, I see absolutely no reason why you wouldn't do that. Lanclot is speaking as to the fact that his clan is part of the Triumvirate, rendering your argument useless (which, even if you still disagreed, is no reason to move the pages and their histories to user space!). Finally, Teeky is asking for the pages to be restored and you never responded to him. Your prompt responses are appreciated in advance. Triumvirate Department of State 19:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) For the Last Time User Teeky, AKA Ehtya is not a current citizen of the Triumvirate. He is, however, affiliated with a clan. The Universal Triumvirate has never been found guilty of any hostile actions against this wiki. We have never attacked this wiki, in fact one of our former members was a bureaucrat and chief contributor to it in the earlier days! One member does not represent the Triumvirate. Ryan Bleitze did nothing on this wiki, does not represent the Triumvirate, and you and his personal relationship should not reflect anything about your duty to maintain a balanced and fair moderation of this website and all of its members. I do not support Ryan Bleitze, I am a very vocal voice against him actually as I happen to have ran against him in the last election (and received exactly as many votes as he had, I note) and come from a political party in total opposition to him. I detest his policies on the economy, on governance, and especially on foreign affairs. You can ask almost any member of the Triumvirate or any ally of the Triumvirate, and they will tell you that A) Ryan Bleitze is not someone they support; and B) Ryan Bleitze does not speak for them. Regardless, even if I did support Ryan Bleitze (once again... I don't), whether you dislike his actions that happened totally separately from this site on an unrelated subject, and that you and he have some personal quarrel... it should not reflect what happens here. You have a duty to be fair, equitable, and reputable on this site. Furthermore, even if you take such offense to recognizing the Universal Triumvirate as a union (which I have shown time and time again that it is and continues to be), I see no reason why you would be unable to move the pages, their content, and their histories to my user space. Tell me... give me one good reason that can't happen? Though I continue to assert that we are a union, I have given more than enough evidence to establish that beyond any reasonable doubt, and your bias against us is inappropriate. #My RuneScape user name? Uni Tri #For the last time, I am a member of the government of the Union of the Universal Triumvirate, with such clans under it as the Empire of Tyrus, the Roman Clans, and the Kingdom of Sparta. Do you really care this much? Really? How about you go and probe every single clan here for every single user name of every single editor? Does that really seem appropriate to you? This is supposed to be an open and public wiki. You have defiled that, stepped on that reputation, and subjected myself and my union to extraordinary criteria that no person here should ever be subjected to. As I have answered your two holy criteria to your liking now, I insist that you immediately reinstate the pages, their histories, and the recognition of our union in full. Thank you, and good day. Triumvirate Department of State 06:59, May 4, 2014 (UTC)